A twist on twilight
by Tessa.Messa
Summary: this is a kind of play off of twilight, same kind of concept, but a different plot... still not done but it's coming along nicely, please review. All advice/critic is appreciated. it's only rated K now, later it will be T.


Why did everything have to be so dreary? I thought to myself as I sat in my white ford ram. I had gotten up early which didn't work well for me, so I poured myself some cereal and orange juice and headed off to school, only to find out I was an hour early. Great. Everything here _was_ dreary…the clouds, the people, even the animals in the forest beside the park. It may be Maui and it may be known as a number one on the tourists' list of "to see", but living here all my life made it seem too dull. Everything is the same, every day, wake up, go to school, get home, do homework, hang out maybe even do some surfing, get some shave ice, go to bed and then it's the same thing for the rest of the week. For all 16 years of my stinking "Aloha loving" life. But almost as quickly as the thought had been processed, the bell rang and managed to snap me out of it.

I could feel my truck tilt a bit, the common sign someone was leaning against it. It didn't take much. Whoever it was, was most likely waiting for me to notice. I quickly hopped out of the truck and almost fell with my "miss-calculated" sense of gravity. It never was one of my strong points. Actually it was probably my weakest point. So when I mentioned surfing, I meant I just laid on the board and bobbed with the waves. A simple "hay" brought me back to reality.

"_Hey_ Steph", it was Katsumi, my best friend since about pre-preschool.

"Hey", I replied dimly "did you finish your Literature homework?" we started walking towards the school in through the now almost empty front office, hmm, everyone must be inside already I though to myself.

"Ha, you didn't finish?" she questioned in a smug voice,"me neither" she smiled and just as she turned to look at me, someone slammed into my side and shot off down the hall out the front door. He didn't run, but his grace was almost blinding. Of course I had dropped all of my books, being the natural klutz that I was. The person, who so rudely had tried to skid by me, was long gone. Kat looked at me in with wide eyes, full of shock I supposed.

"What? Why do you look like you've just been covered in spiders?" I wondered quite curiously. I imitated her wide stare to her teasingly.

"Do you even know who that _was_?" she asked, almost giddy, but mostly shocked, there was a faint glimmer in her eyes suggesting that this had just made her day. Whatever it was.

No, I thought for a bit, I didn't know, in fact I didn't have any idea what-so-ever. I was looking at the ground waiting for her to ask what was wrong so I could go on a well needed rant.

"No, Kat _who_?" I said trying to sound impatient, so she would get the point and tell me.

"_Stephanie_!" she squealed again, as if it gave the answer away itself. Well the fake inpatients didn't work, but still, who could possibly be so important that if they should so happen to hit me or trip me, I would care? Ok maybe I was a bit impatient now…ok maybe a lot.

"Yes? May I help you in some way before you faint?" I added an extra dose of sarcasm, but she did look like she would faint. Even with her crisp tan she looked pale. "Kat?" I questioned with a hint of panic in my voice.

"Stepha_nie_!" she squealed again. She was beginning to shake my arm and jump up and down in small hops.

"Okay just tell already or else we're going to be late", I sighed and rolled my eyes dramatically. As I started walking she followed, drifting almost, even though she was supposed to go the other way to building four. I had science, building two. Our campus wasn't that big at all, five buildings about 20 yards or so from each other. And then there was the Gym, which doubled as our lunch room.

"Stephanie, that was _Cole_." She stared at me with big eyes, looking like she was about to spring a leak or something. No. Way. She must have been pulling my chain because everyone knew that Cole was _thee _most graceful person ever, aside from the rest of his family. For him to even accidentally bump into me was just about impossible.

"No that was _not_…" It sounded like I was trying to convince myself instead of her.

"Yes that was! I saw his face!" she cried out, desperate for me to see the severity of the situation. She could be so easily emotional that I almost envied her…almost. She usually didn't care what people thought of her, which was usually something along the lines of "man, this girl must be some crazy nut job or something!" which, in turn, is why I _almost_ envied her. I was usually too caught up in my own daydreams to make anyone else notice me too excessively. Not that I wanted the attention in the first place.

"Alright, alright, so let's say that **was** Cole. How could he possibly "accidentally" bump into me of all people?" I noted. She pondered this for maybe a half second and easily, without a trace of doubt responded, "He must like you!!" her voice was filled with confidence and the people around us started to stare.

"Shh!" I hissed immediately, "Are you _trying_ to tell the whole world I like him?" I said in a hushed voice as people started to return to their own business.

"Oops, sorry", she winced to show she meant it. "But still, what if that's true?" she was starting to get that glimmer in her eyes again. She had a look in her deep brown eyes that hinted that she was no longer with me, I'd lost her by this point and I knew there was a rare chance at stopping her once she had started. When Kat got exited she tended to take things over the top. "Hmm? What if it is? Wouldn't that be so cool? You guys could start going out and then you could be the senior prom king and queen, I know that's far away but you'll last! And then you guys could go to the same college and get married and I could be the maid of honor, I wonder what the dresses will look like…!" she started to ramble, gazing into her now _very_ far off world.

"That's only if you live to see that utterly impossible day!" I threatened eager for her to leave, and hopefully, forget. But I knew that would never happen. Not even when we we're riding in wheel chairs together in our nursing home seventy years from now. The bell rang and she scurried out of building two, squealing something about getting another tardy. Today was the first day of school so I kind of expected a couple of new students. There was only a whopping four hundred-seventy two students here. And with the new students, and some of the old kids gone, it was now a staggering total of four hundred-and seventy nine students. Yup, what a _huge _difference. I'd expected as much, and I expected to probably be paired with a few for science. But this year, the seats where set up in two's behind big black plastic desks. What _did_ catch me off guard though was that when I walked in to take my seat, the only seat left was by _him_. I stared at him, all too self -conscious about myself. He slowly pulled his head up from the book he was reading and stared intently at me. My pulse raced and I soon became a little light headed. Would he talk to me? Would he say sorry for earlier, if it was him? I took a couple deep breaths on my way over taking my sweet time. I was staring at the floor in front of me as I walked, trying to remember how to walk, without tripping. When I glanced up, he was staring at me almost curiously, but there was some hidden meaning behind his dark blue eyes I just couldn't identify. I felt the blood rush to my face, giving me away, just as I had thought. The corners of his lips started to curl into a heartbreaking smile. I turned and looked behind me, hoping maybe he wasn't looking at me at all. No such luck. I grinned sheepishly back at him hoping he wouldn't think I was weird and start glaring at me. And eventually ask to switch seats, and to sit next to some one not quite as strange. Well, that's how it happened in my dreams most times…

As I took my seat and set my books down, the teacher Mr. Greenway called the chattering class to order. I side glanced at him, it was practically involuntary. My eyes had become addicted to his flawless skin and his crystal white smile. His mysterious dark eyes where almost all the way hidden by his long satin black hair. I'd never had the chance to ever get this close to him. My brain was scrambled, debating whether or not to say something to him.

Mr. Greenway had finished having all the new students introduce themselves, and talking about the rules of his class. I wasn't paying attention and I was hoping that 'not talking' would be one of his rules. Unfortunately, he later told us that he was encouraging us to talk to people, as long as we listen to the instructions at the beginning of every lab. I side glanced at marvelous creature beside me, that I'd been playing eye tag with for the past ten minutes with, through my hair. He was still staring at me, but now a full blown smile has managed to attach itself to his paler than tan but tanner than pale skin. If that made any sense. He still had that glint of curiosity in his eyes.

"Hi", he turned his body to face me, his voice was like velvet, and it almost made me jump. But I kept the muscles under control for the time being.

"Uh...hay", I smiled at him awkwardly, turning to face him too. Was this really happening to me? Was the infamous Cole _____ talking to me? He had always ignored me, until now of course…

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" he asked without hesitation, almost like he'd…rehearsed it? I'd been in the same school with him since pre-school, and never once did he ever acknowledge me.

"Um ya…" I scrambled for more words but could only manage a few at a time with his pulse-stopping looks, scattering my train of thought every three seconds. "I was in all of your classes last year, I think…" I stumbled along, my face blushing probably a bright crimson. He chuckled under his breath then looked at the table and back up again. He stared right at me, and I wondered desperately why he was suddenly talking to me. I had thought it was simply because I was sitting next to him, but in all those years of watching from afar, I'd never seen him interact this much with anyone besides his own family. I stared into his eyes and momentarily forgot to breath, and man did he notice.

"Well, it was lovely talking to you…" he hesitated.

"Stephanie", I finished, still a bit stunned.

_**Cast:**_

**/Edward~unidentified~**

**/Evelyn~the sister of cole~**

**/Valetta~the mom of cole~**

**/Cole~the crush~**

**/Itana~yet to be identified~**

**/Evelette~sister of Evelyn~**

**/Dylan~best friend boy of Stephanie~**

**/**_**Vogetti~last name for someone~**_

**/Carol~sister of cole~**

**/Tori~(Victoria)**

**/Sarah~mom of Stephanie~**

**/Katsumi~best friend of Stephanie~**

**/Steven~father of Stephanie~**

_**Vampires:**_

_Evelyn~sister of Cole_

_Valetta~mom of Cole_

_Itana~yet to be identified_

_Carol~sister of Cole_

4


End file.
